Blood Brothers: Confessions
by Quinn Blye Kalakaua
Summary: It's not like you just tell a self-proclaimed skeptic that you drink blood and he can have some of yours if he wants and it's not the least bit weird or wrong. Danny finds out that Steve might not be human and it puts them in danger supernatural/fantasy.
1. the names of things

rated T for some violence and suggestive stuff... let's just say there's blood.

genres: Supernatural/Friendship/Mystery/Horror/Fantasy/Romance

Steve/Catherine, plus heavy bromance, but no slash

this has some non-canon, fantastical stuff going on, but the time line is the same as the show. It starts right after Catherine leaves in season 2.

Blood Brothers: Confessions

_Prologue_

_Catherine looked Steve in the eye knowing there was one more thing to do. Steve wouldn't ask for it, he didn't after the first time._

"_Will it work with Danny?" she asked._

_Steve seemed to come out of a sort of daze. "I don't know," he said. "I haven't told him."_

"_I'm going to be gone for... a long time."_

_He nodded. "I'll figure something out."_

"_You'll only have a few weeks. I have to leave soon, is there a safe place close by?"_

"_Come with me. We'll have to be quick."_

_Steve led Catherine across the open room and made sure no one was looking before ducking into the locker room._

"_It's not the best," he said._

_Catherine sat on a bench and unbuttoned her collar. Steve sat behind her with his legs on either side of the bench. Catherine leaned back against him and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed._

"_I'm sorry," Steve whispered. He kissed her ear, her jaw, her neck._

"_Don't be sorry," Catherine replied._

_Steve's teeth scraped her skin and pierced it. Catherine gasped. His cold teeth and hot tongue induced pain and soothing in quick succession, always fighting until the sensations merged._

_When he removed his teeth and closed the wound with his tongue, Steve's entire body was tense and feverish._

_Catherine sat up and turned around. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he leaned his head back, exhaling deeply._

_Catherine traced the pulsing veins in Steve's neck with the tips of her fingers. He pulled her into his lap, and she brought her mouth to his neck._

**Chapter One "The Names of Things"**

Steve hated most kinds of neck wear. He didn't think it was the least bit weird to enjoy looking at people's necks, not for him anyway. So the fact that Danny always wore a tie kept him on edge. He could never feel completely comfortable with the man. To Steve an exposed neck meant trust. He needed Danny to trust him more than the vociferous detective could possibly know.

Steve resigned himself, Danny would never really understand. How could he? Besides, Steve had Catherine for that. Perhaps one reason that Steve never introduced the two of them was that he didn't want Danny to know he trusted her more.

But then Catherine left. Not just for her usual few weeks, but for the foreseeable future. Steve needed a new source.

He hated thinking of it that way. The source was benefited as well, but Steve was the one who had to have it. Danny would be just fine if he never knew about it. Which is why Steve devised the original plan he did. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it was the only thing he could think of. Danny trusted him now, the tie was gone. But what would happen if he actually knew?

It was harmless anyway, the hypnosis. Danny would sleep and never know what happened. Steve would survive another few weeks, and everything would be fine.

Except it wouldn't. Steve would know what he had done. Danny would feel different but not understand why. It wasn't fair.

But he was so damn thirsty.

Steve went back and forth for two weeks. Two weeks he didn't have to make that decision. He knew how it went when he waited this long. He'd hurt people before. It was the reason his sister could never really trust him again.

So, if Danny found out in the wrong way, would he not trust Steve anymore?

It was a chance he didn't want to take, but he couldn't see an alternative. He didn't even know how to tell someone what he was. Catherine had figured it out, and they didn't talk about it. His family just knew. The people he had worked with before weren't the type to ask personal questions.

Not Danny. He always asked personal questions. In many ways that was a good thing, but not like this. Steve didn't have answers for those questions.

He contemplated asking someone else. Chin came to mind, but he quickly dismissed it. If he couldn't tell his own partner, how could he tell Chin? Then he considered Max. The eccentric medical examiner seemed likely enough to accept the supernatural without question. But it would be too weird. Max wore ties.

There was Joe, but Steve didn't want to burden him with this kind of information or be dependent on him. No, Danny was the only choice. And there were just too many ways it could go wrong.

It's not like you just tell a self-proclaimed skeptic that you drink blood, and he can have some of yours if he wants, and it's not the least bit weird or wrong.

**H-5-O**

To say that Steve McGarrett was tense would be a gross understatement. He was beyond tense, he was wound so tight most people really believed he might explode. And kill someone. He wanted to.

Of course, Danny hadn't stopped questioning what was going on. And that only made it worse. Steve began to dread riding in the car when they were alone and there was no one to stop him. Either of them.

"It's been escalating," Danny said, waving his hands in the passenger seat. "A couple weeks at least. It's like you actually turned into an animal."

"Can you shut up, please?" Steve said.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't believe me, and it would mess everything up."

Danny stared at him for a good thirty seconds without saying anything. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't I believe you? Have you lied to me before?"

"That's not what I mean. Danny... Can you please shut up, I can't do this."

"This? What this? Steven, tell me what's going on. Did someone die? Did you find out you're actually an alien?"

"I swear of you don't shut up, I'm throwing you out the window, and I'm not looking back."

"You're serious."

Steve reached for the window controls, and Danny raised his hands.

"Okay. Alright."

Steve sighed and ran his hand down his face. Then he turned the car around. Danny looked at him curiously.

"We're going to my house," Steve said.

"Why? I thought we were gonna get lunch."

"We are."

"At your house?"

"I hope so."

Danny remained silent after that for which Steve was thankful. He didn't have the energy to talk to him anymore. Two weeks too long had left him with the worst sort of withdrawal/dehydration. He felt emaciated on the inside. He felt ready to snap.

When they pulled into Steve's driveway, Danny followed him into the house, still quiet, as if patiently waiting for the explanation he was not going to do without. Steve knew the only way was to tell him. Tell him what?

"Sit down," Steve said, but his voice had changed. It sounded hollow and echoy.

Danny sat as if he couldn't help himself. Steve paced the front room, more anxious with every step. A minute went by. Two. Danny was about ready to break the silence when Steve stopped.

"I don't know how to say this," he began. "I don't have a word for it."

"For what?" Danny asked.

"What I am."

"I can think of several if you would like some assistance there."

"I would not. This isn't... something you can understand." Steve looked out the window and then back at Danny.

"Let my preface this by saying I was born this way. I can't remember a time this wasn't what I am. I don't know what to call it, my parents never had a name for it because that way I couldn't tell anyone, and if they were still alive, I wouldn't be asking you this."

"Asking me what?"

Steve sighed. "To keep me alive," he said. "I've gone too long, I won't last much longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"In most ways, I'm just like everyone else. There's just this one thing. I need it every two weeks or so. It's been four."

"So wait. You're telling me you're dying."

"Effectively, yes."

"Of what?"

"Thirst."


	2. sharing

**Sorry this took longer than I thought. School... Anyway, thanks to my beta reader, writer princess help with revisions. Chapter three should be ready soon.**

**Chapter Two "Sharing"**

Danny stared at Steve for a long time trying to comprehend what dying of thirst could mean. At first he had thought Steve was using some kind of metaphor, that thirst and dying meant something else, but then he thought about Steve's personality and knew he would never think to do that, much less carry it out. So when Steve said he was dying of thirst, he meant it. But thirst for what?

"So are you..." Danny started, but didn't know how to continue. "Some kind of vampire?" Danny couldn't even believe he was saying that, it was so insane. But this was Steve.

Steve looked nonplussed. "No," he said. "I mean... There's no such thing. I'm just like a normal person except..."

"Except you drink blood?" Danny argued.

"Yes. But how did you come to that conclusion?"

"What else could you be talking about? I know you're very literal so when you say dying, you mean dying; when you say thirsty, you mean thirsty. I'm just trying to figure out if I should be really, really disturbed by all this."

"You're taking it better than I thought."

"Oh, well that's nice. Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Well, you are."

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't explode or anything."

"I might, but go on."

"How... How does this happen? I mean, how does someone start drinking other people's blood? Is that normal in your world? Are you from another planet?"

Steve shrugged. "Like I said, I was born this way. From what I can tell, that's the only way."

"So you can't turn other people in to not-vampires or whatever you are?"

"No. The only others I've met were just like me."

"There are others?"

"Yeah. Not a lot. I've only met two. "

"So how does it work?"

"Work?"

"Yeah, I mean, you need to drink blood to live, but otherwise you're a normal human?" Danny still couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Mostly. I mean, I can do other things, but I don't very much."

"Other things?"

"Other not important things."

Danny could tell that Steve was having a hard time explaining himself, possibly due to his "dehydration." This whole time he had been trying not to think of the prospect of what he had to do, but now he realized that Steve must have been increasingly uncomfortable.

"Okay," Danny said, not realizing it until the word was out of his mouth.

Steve thought he would elaborate, but he didn't. "Okay?" he asked.

Danny took a deep breath. "Yeah. I don't exactly like the idea, but you are not prone to exaggeration, so I think you're probably worse off than you want me to know, and since I'm the only one who you're apparently willing to ask..."

"Just like that?"

"What 'just like that'? You actually said you were dying. How am I supposed to let that happen? We're partners, remember? Weird blood drinking and all." Though Danny was not about to say it wasn't insanely creepy.

"Danny, this is a lot to ask."

"I know that. But the sooner you get it over with, the better of we'll be."

"There's more truth to that than you know."

"Why?"

"Because it's called sharing."

"Sharing? You mean..."

"Yes."

"Um... do I have to?"

"No, but you might want to."

"Why would I ever want to do that?"

"Because you'll feel weak and, for lack of a better word, drained. It's how I... repay you, I guess."

"Let's um...see about that, shall we?"

Steve nodded. He was worn out from all the talking and resisting. Once Danny said it was okay, he had wanted to do it then, but he wouldn't take it; it had to be given.

"So?" Danny said.

Steve realized he was just standing there. He cleared his throat. "What would be most comfortable for you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Danny did not associate comfort with having his blood drunk.

"Sitting down, standing up, what?"

"Oh, I didn't realize I got a say. How long does it take?"

"A couple minutes."

"Then standing is fine."

It was easier with Catherine. For one thing, they were used to it. Danny and Steve stood in the middle of the living room. Steve put his hands on Danny's shoulders. The absent tie made access simple. It still wasn't easy to close the small distance and dig his teeth into Danny's throat.

It lasted a little longer, and he took more than he should have because he'd waited too long. When he'd finished, Danny was shaking and having trouble standing up. Steve lowered him to the floor, holding his head up.

"Danno?" he whispered.

Danny didn't respond. His eyes were half closed, and his breathing was slow. Steve had never gone this far with Catherine, with anyone.

"Come on, Danno." Steve lifted Danny's head and leaned over him so he could reach his neck. Surprisingly, Danny didn't hesitate. Maybe he wasn't aware enough to.

Steve gasped as Danny's teeth ripped into him. While Catherine's bite was more of a pinching kiss, Danny's was like a punch in the face. Steve really should have expected no less. It was comforting, actually.

**H:5:O**

When Danny woke up, he was lying on Steve's couch, wondering if it had all been a dream. He felt strangely well-rested and comfortable. Not exactly what he was thinking after having his blood sucked out of his neck. Wait, did that really happen?

Opening his eyes and stretching, Danny saw Steve sitting on the coffee table with his hands under his chin, eyes wide.

"Did I miss something?" Danny asked.

Steve dropped his hands to his sides and a smile ghosted his lips. "Just the part where you passed out," he said.

"Is that all?"

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"Actually, I feel pretty good... is that blood on your neck?" Danny sat up quickly and didn't feel the least bit dizzy.

"Uh... yeah." Steve wiped his neck with his hand, but just got it all bloody.

"Why don't I..." Danny rubbed at his own neck.

"It's... complicated."

"How? Do you have healing saliva or something."

"Sort of."

"Hm. You should clean that up; you look like an animal."

"Yeah." Steve stood up and moved toward the kitchen.

Danny followed him. "So, you do this every two weeks and then live like a normal human the rest of the time?"

Steve ran cold water over his hand and finished wiping up the blood on his neck. "You'll see," he said.

"I'll see? What does that mean?"

"You'll start to notice things you didn't before. We'll be more in tune, if you know what I mean."

"Not really, but I suppose I'll find out."


	3. Revealing Details

**Updating! Let me know what you guys think. Thanks to my beta, writer-princess.**

**Chapter Three "Revealing Details"**

When Steve and Danny got back to work, Chin and Kono could tell something was up. First off they noticed how Steve's tension was gone, and he was back to normal. And Danny seemed a little... relaxed. His eyes were there usual bright blue, but his face was calm, serene. It concerned them.

But the partners made no comments about the sudden shift, and things went back to normal. Well, almost normal. For some reason, Steve and Danny were quieter. Not like they were upset with each other, but the opposite. They seemed to be more in sync than ever. Chin and Kono really wanted to know what had changed to make them act so differently. They still argued like they used to, but it wasn't the same.

The cousins didn't speak of this change, but they exchanged curious looks when their team members acted strangely. Which was all the time now. They remembered how Steve had begun acting strangely a few weeks after Catherine left and how his and Danny's behavior had changed about two weeks after that. There didn't seem to be any explanation. Steve was acting weird, he and Danny went to lunch, and now this.

A couple of weeks went by, and Steve got a little weird again, but it didn't last. And then Jenna showed up again. It was late November. Things had been tense with Joe White, the new girl, and the way Steve always spread himself too thin.

It was when Steve had left for North Korea that Chin approached Danny about the recent oddities.

"Something going on with Steve?" he asked, leaning over the smart table, pretending to be interested in the case about the murdered reporter.

"When's something not going on with him?" Danny asked, equally distracted.

"I mean, he's been odd lately. You have too."

"Thanks."

"You don't feel like offering an explanation?"

"Of what?" Danny looked up from the tabletop screen. "_Odd_ is not very specific."

"I mean the way you two seem clique-ish. Like you're hiding something."

"We've always been like that. Sort of."

"Sort of. Not like this. You really seem to be keeping a secret from everyone."

"Steve has a lot of secrets. I know some of them that other people don't. That's all I'm saying."

"I'm just worried brah," Chin said putting up his hands defensively.

"Don't be," Danny said. "Steve's fine, and so am I."

"I hope so."

But Chin didn't stop worrying that Danny and Steve were keeping something from the rest of them that might be harmful. To the two of them, to all of them. Possibly more. And it didn't help matters when they got the news that Steve was missing. Not one little bit.

**H:5:O**

"I know what you are," Wo Fat said after another attempt to get answers out of Steve. "And I know what blood loss will do to you."

Steve didn't respond. The burns and bruises would fade from his skin within a day. The cracked ribs would be fine by the end of the week. But this changed things. Wo Fat knew somehow. There was only one way that could have happened.

"Hesse tell you?" Steve said, changing the subject, acting like he didn't care.

"That he did," Wo Fat replied. "Useful information, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Now are you going to tell me what I want to know, or am I going to have to turn you into a bloodthirsty animal?"

"You'd be my first _meal_," Steve almost growled.

"Have it your way."

Steve saw the flash of the knife and knew there was nothing he could do about it. It cut into the flesh under his ribs, not deep, but enough to make him bleed. Steve had thick blood, but even minimal loss induced thirst. If it was stopped, he could deal with it with rest and normal fluids, but he had a feeling this would not be the case here.

He also knew Jenna had overheard the conversation, and was probably wondering what the hell was going on. Steve wasn't exactly in a position to explain.

"Tell me where Shelburne is, and I'll get you a drink," Wo Fat hissed.

"I don't know... what the hell Shelburne is," Steve gasped, "and nothing you do will change that."

"Stubborn bastard, aren't you. Just like your father."

In his state, Steve couldn't help reacting to that. He knew Wo Fat saw the flash of anger in his eyes and the way his whole body tensed.

"You're losing blood fast, McGarrett," Wo Fat continued. "If you want to save yourself, now is the time."

Steve forced a smile. "Maybe there are a few things Victor didn't tell you about me. Or a few he didn't know."

"You may be supernatural, but you aren't invincible. Your time is running out."

"I don't know what Shelburne is. Final answer."

Wo Fat didn't seem to like that. He stabbed the knife into Steve's right side, this time deeper, drawing more blood. Steve felt his legs wanting to give out, and the cuffs around his wrists digging into his skin. He fought the wave of exhaustion that swept over him. He couldn't give in now, that would probably kill him. He needed blood, and he needed it now. He needed Danny.

He had been trying not to think of it since the first two times, but there was something about having Danny as his source that was different than his past ones. Maybe Danny's blood was more potent somehow. Maybe it was the fact that they were peers who saw each other every day and Danny wasn't the kind to avoid weird conversations like his SEAL source had been. That guy was like Steve though, so they didn't really have to talk about it.

Steve actually felt a little bad about liking Danny's blood best. Not even his mother's had been that good, but it was the closest. He didn't like drinking Catherine's blood, maybe more because he felt like he was taking advantage of her than anything to do with the taste. He couldn't help wondering what she would think of that... if he ever saw her again.

It was some time before Steve realized that Wo Fat was gone and Jenna was trying to talk to him. She was explaining about her dead fiancé and why she had been willing to give Steve up for him. He supposed he understood a little. She was desperate and he knew what that felt like. But then she asked him a question.

"Steve, what did he mean about knowing what you are?"

Steve focused on the present again. He couldn't tell Jenna about that now could he? "I don't know," he lied. "I don't know what he's going on about." The few words took a lot out of Steve, and he hoped Jenna would leave him alone. She didn't.

"You asked him if Hesse told him. Told him what?"

Steve shook his head.

"He said 'supernatural.' And you threatened to eat him."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"I don't actually eat people."

"I figured. The mention of blood kind of tipped me off."

"Why don't you sound surprised?"

"I have a hard time doing that many things at once." Jenna leaned forward and slid something across the floor. Steve caught it with his foot. "It wasn't for nothing," she said.

Steve looked down at the pin between his toes that Jenna had dug out of Josh's knee. He couldn't believe she had done that, but it gave him the opportunity to escape.

"I'll only slow you down," she said. "I'm gonna die anyway, so you might as well."

Steve looked up at Jenna again. She wasn't just talking about him escaping. She meant that she would let him drink from her to regain his strength. She would sacrifice herself to save him after betraying him. It was fitting, but that didn't make it easier for him to justify it.

Before Steve could decide on his next move, Wo Fat came back into the room. He didn't say anything as he pulled out a gun and shot Jenna in the chest. She slumped to the floor without a sound. Steve was so stunned that he couldn't say anything for a moment. Wo Fat turned to him.

"We are getting on a plane in an hour, and you are taking me to Shelburne," he said. Then he left.

Steve didn't waste any time. He ignored the pain and dizziness induced by pulling himself up on the chains and unlocked his wrists with the pin Jenna had given up her life to get to him.

Then Steve moved quickly across the cement floor to check on Jenna. She was still breathing, barely. Her blood was pouring from the hole just below her collarbone.

"Steve," she gasped. "I can... save you."

It was true. She could live long enough to feed him. He swallowed the knot in his throat but it still didn't sooth the pain of drinking her blood from the wound that would kill her. She let out a small cry as his teeth sunk deeper into her skin. He needed more than just the usual dose.

Jenna died while Steve was still drinking. Her eyes lay open and her mouth was twisted from pain. Steve felt the sob in his throat come up again, and the taste of her blood on his tongue made him want to vomit.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he closed her eyes. He wasn't sure why he was apologizing. She got them into this mess and she got him out.

Steve couldn't linger there, and he knew it. He had to get out as soon as possible and get over the border. Not a walk in the park under any circumstances.

**H:5:O**

Danny knew things had changed since he learned Steve's secret. He knew everyone noticed the way they were both acting. Steve's comments about things being different were completely accurate. It was almost like they could read each other's minds. It was freaking Danny out.

That was how Danny knew that Steve was in danger. He knew when his friend was suffering. He could almost feel the blows and cuts and burns. He couldn't explain it, but Kono noticed his agitation.

"We'll find him, Danny," she said, taking a seat next to him on the plane. "He'll be okay."

"Yeah," Danny replied, not looking at her. "Sure he will."

"Danny, what's going on. Things have been weird with you two for a while now."

"Nothing's going on," he insisted. " I just have this gut feeling he's not okay."

"You can't think like that. We will find him."

"I know," Danny said. And he did know. Because that was another perk of "sharing." Danny could sense Steve wherever he was. It wasn't like he could actually see him or talk to him, but he could feel a pull in that direction. He knew they would find him because the closer they got to Seoul, the stronger the pull became.

In some ways, Danny liked the changes he'd experienced in the last several weeks. He liked being able to read Steve and almost know what he was thinking. At the same time, it was kind of annoying to have someone in your head all the time. And there was the isolation. No one else could know, so it was just the two of them. Catherine wasn't around and as far as Danny knew, she and Steve didn't talk much unless they needed something.

There was something else nagging at Danny. Steve had told him that blood gave him energy and helped him heal if he was injured. So what would happen when they found him? From the roiling in his stomach, Danny knew Steve was injured. How would they keep the secret from the others if Steve needed blood?


End file.
